


A Deal's A Deal

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [14]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, For Hugh Anyway, Humor, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Three or Later.Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Only.Summary: Paul had agreed. There was no backing out now.Note: An addendum toUncanny, because it had to be done.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Deal's A Deal

“I don’t understand why you hate this so much. It’s not like it’s hard,” said Paul, grabbing one of Hugh’s socks off the floor.

Hugh shrugged as he continued to read in bed.

Paul picked up a shirt, then a pair of briefs, and shoved them both into the basket he was carrying.

“You just throw it in the reclamation system, it zaps away the biologics, and you’re done.”

Paul punctuated his words by doing just what he said, and Hugh chuckled.

“And yet, you feel the need to narrate the whole process.”

Paul gave him a disapproving look.

“Well, it would be easier if you didn’t throw your clothes into every corner of our quarters.”

“Did you or did you not agree to do my laundry for a month?”

Paul shook his head.

“I can’t believe you’re holding me to that.”

Hugh shrugged again.

“Well, you don’t have to. I mean, I’m having lunch with Tracy tomorrow. And she likes theater, so who knows what might come up in conversation?”

Paul gaped at Hugh. “You wouldn’t.”

Hugh just grinned, and Paul turned away as the reclamation system dinged at him.

He pulled the clothes out, put them into his basket again, then dumped them on the bed.

He started to walk away, thinking his task was done, when Hugh cleared his throat. Paul turned back, and Hugh raised his eyebrows at him.

Paul stared at Hugh for a long moment.

Then he slowly walked back to the bed, picked up Hugh’s shirt, snapped it in the air with entirely more force than was needed, then folded it neatly.

And still Hugh just grinned.

The agreement would last nearly three weeks, after which time Paul’s humming and Tilly’s unerring sphere research made it moot, but until then, Hugh never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, I made up a way to do laundry on _Discovery_ , because this is a very vague thing in _Trek_. Again, I cite the creative license I got out of that Crack Jack box when I was six.


End file.
